Closer
by sahdah
Summary: Training between the goddess of shunpo and our favorite substitute shinigami goes awry, smuttiness ensues. If you find yourself uncomfortable with these situations then this is not for you.
Ichigo had snuck back into Urahara's shop with the sole intent to hide out in the training facility the former captain had most impressively placed underneath the shop. He settled down a ways away from the hot springs also located in the massive underground cavern.

He pulled his phone out of his bag and adjusted his headphones. There was no place to think back home. Minutes after his arrival back into the world of the living his insane father attacked him, his way of showing affection, _baka_.

Ichigo cringed at the idea of his juvenile father, and took a deep breath, relishing in the fact that Isshin was not in the training facility. It didn't work, even here his blood boiled, it was his father's own fault he had to punch him in the face, _who attacks his only son…who does that?_ That had settled the matter of him hiding out in the cave, besides Urahara didn't care if he came to train or hide out. Here he was spared of his crazy father and Kon's obsessive crying over the fact that Rukia has not returned with Ichigo.

Ichigo's phone was set to shuffle he put his head on his back pack while laying with one knee up as the music took a back seat to his thoughts over the past weeks.

Their mission to save Rukia was finally complete. He wasn't completely surprised that she had not returned with them, after all her life and family were in Soul Society. He felt the weight of his obligation to her lifted off his shoulders. The last night in Soul Society they had spent at Kukaku's place in a mixture of dinner/farewell party. Still though, there was a shred of something he felt he couldn't quite place, like an afterthought he remember but immediately forgot.

 _Oh well, whatever it is it can wait until later,_ with that his thoughts were lulled by the music he was playing, it was a mixture of metal, alternative rock and classical it fit his mood perfectly. The toll of the earlier weeks helped him drift off into more of a trance than actual sleep.

…

Yoruichi was in a foul mood with herself. She was fighting the urge to go to Kurosaki's house to see the object of her infatuation. She closed her eyes to block out her frustration but her subconscious willingly provided her with a mess of orange hair, mischievously glinting brown eyes, and the cocky smirking demeanor that made up Kurosaki. The mere memories of his features made her heart beat quicken and she opened her eyes in frustration, running a hand through her purple hair.

 _Ugh, seriously what the hell is that matter with you Yoruichi,_ she fumed internally, _great and I'm now having arguments with myself in the third person._ She smirked with the knowledge that he simultaneously annoyed her and set her on fire.

His passion for one thing was something to behold, once the man/brat set his mind on something there was nothing to stop him. She had watched as he single handedly fought his way through Soul Society, all to save Kuchiki Rukia. Without a spare thought to himself or his safety, she admired that about him, in some ways he reminded her of her own self.

If anyone would have told her when Urahara had asked her to lead this mission to Soul Society she would end up nursing a sweet spot for Ichigo, she would have beat them senseless. She was Shihoin, practically royalty in Soul Society. And yet after weeks of watching Ichigo's growth and training as well as his unshakeable resolve inevitably her admiration of him grew. But admiration was not enough to explain all the frustrations she now felt with herself, when had that camaraderie changed into something more for her? In short when had the flames begun?

Yoruichi had made it to Urahara's shop in the midst of her internal musings and muttered something to Kisuke about needing to work out some issues. For his part Urahara nodded from under his stripped green and white bucket hat as he watched Yoruichi make her way down to the underground training facility. His eyes paused on her assets; he'd never get over how foxy he thought she was. Still it seemed like she wished to be left alone, so he went back to the board game he was playing with Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. He smirked as he was clearing every one out.

Yoruichi reached the training facility wishing she had something anything or anyone to train against. She settled for warming up using the shunpo which was seriously too easy for her to use as a warm up anyway. She moved on to using hakuda using the Gatoringu Jidanda to demolish one of the large underground mountains found in the cavern. Nothing was helping so she sat on top of the rubble fuming.

…

The loud thunderous crack and earthshaking motion of a mountain disintegrating brought Ichigo out of his reverie. He blinked still listening to his music at a level barely fit to drown out Isshin, whenever his father was in the same facility, when he noticed the dust and debris floating in the air.

 _So I didn't just imagine that._ He sat up looking around carefully depending on who was down here wreaking havoc he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal himself just yet. As the electronic base drum beat of another song came on. He noticed Yoruichi sitting on top of the mountainous rubble looking worked up as the lyrics of the song started. His brain vaguely absorbed the lyrics.

She got up again, she was wearing her tight black leave nothing to the imagination halter along with the pants he only pretended to not notice her wearing, _it should be illegal to wear pants like that_ , and it was as if she wasn't wearing any.

The music continued, and he momentarily cringed at the memory of her having saved him after Byakuya had nearly ended him after his fight with Kenpachi and Renji. It wasn't the fact that she had saved him it was his unbearably immature reaction to her transformation when she showed him what she transformed into. It seemed obvious that a cat couldn't carry him but he had not been expecting a super hot woman to save him and especially for that same woman to be naked. He really hadn't seen many bodies that gorgeous and unclothed, _that was a first._ And he had reacted like a total idiot. Why couldn't he have played that off more cool and smooth… He slapped his hand to his dandelion hair. God how embarrassing, to have squandered such a moment with an amazing beauty, he'd never forgive himself. He lost his thoughts to the track that was playing.

All the while he was watching the bronze goddess work out, she seemed pretty upset over something. He didn't have the courage to give up his hiding place as of yet, and this song coupled along with her presence was the moment of peace he had been searching for since he got back.

The lost thought feeling crept on him again and he finally put two and two together. He had been sure he was wrestling with feelings for Rukia but that wasn't it. The sense of relief was still there for having been to Soul Society and having been able to rescue her. No these were feelings of a different nature entirely…

When the hell had he developed feelings for Yorui-san? Hearing the track and seeing her all in the same context had made it clear to him he had defiantly grown feelings for his unbelievably beautiful mentor, not a vulgar as the song now playing but damn if he didn't have that on his mind either. That's what the uncomfortable feeling was as well, why would anyone, so incredibly hot remotely be interested in him a substitute shinigami no less.

Ichigo blinked with the realization the song had ended his heart was pounding a little stronger but at least he was now clear on something, he had feelings for Yorui-san and he was going to do something about it.

...

 _Agh, training is absolutely no fun when you don't have someone to train with,_ she thought. Momentarily she thought back on Ichigo's training to achieve Bankai. Zangetsu had been the most essential part and provided a huge counter to Ichigo.

Yoruichi reflected on how Ichigo's mannerisms reflected that of his zanpakuto's, especially when the chips were down for him. That was when he was at his most dangerous. The seriousness of his demeanor only served to endear him more to her, his eye brows so tightly wound, poor kid he never had any fun.

Yoruichi thought back on her two transformations from cat form to human in front of him the first was definitely the funniest. His face went bright red and that was one of the only times she hadn't seen those eye brows furrowed, no he almost lost them with the surprise. A little part of her felt bad about his wounds opening up again, but she took his reaction as an innocent compliment. She knew she looked good and was not embarrassed by her body in the slightest.

The second was after the first day of training with Zangetsu, _mmm,_ yes that had been worth it. She strolled up to the hot spring and he freaked over a little exposed tanned skin. Too bad he was pitifully unaware of how great her eye sight and memory worked in cat form. _Meh, no issues with me as a cat, what a chump_. Still she had made the most of uninterrupted time to visually explore her eye candy, in a hot bath no less. She had never been so jealous of beads of water, the ones that stuck in his incredibly flamboyant hair, the ones that collected in the hollow formed between his amazingly toned pectorals, and mostly the ones that clung to his bottom lip; she wanted to suck those off. Still it was a shame the water being a mineral hot spring was murky enough she had to rely on her imagination for what lay beneath.

She did like the feeling of anticipation leading up to a moment as much as the moment itself, and she had uncharacteristically demurely sauntered off to give him his privacy when he had gotten out. This wasn't to say she hadn't also made the most of her moments bandaging him up using the most gentle touch, her anger was palpable to the one who had caused him such pain, he had defiantly paid the price as she had indeed been able to train him in the three days. He amazed her every moment with his character, determination, and drive. Those were the things she found most appealing about him.

Of course, every now and again, grant it there weren't a lot of moments, she'd catch him checking out her body as well. She would give him a playful naughty reproachful look if he knew he got caught, that was fun because he'd go red again. Other times she just watched him out of the corner of her eye, his eyes might linger longer than needed but he'd go back to focusing on the task at hand, at times with a small smile more to himself. Those times made her happy. The times that she most enjoyed and annoyed her the worst was when he caught her eyes lingering too long on his body. The little shit could be so cocky and such a smart ass it almost ruined her moment but she'd throw it back in his face.

'Oi, Yorui-san, take a picture. It'll last longer' he told her as her eyes lingered on his amazing abdominals.

'What's that Ichigo, you want to take a picture of me while I bathe? Stop it Ichigo you'll make me blush.' She'd counter and he'd lose his confidence while turning red again.

It had come to the point where unless others were around he wouldn't say anything; they had reached an odd mutual understanding that she was going to admire him whenever she pleased. The game between them had grown to see how long you could stare and sneak peeks without getting caught.

Her favorite times to admire his pure physicality came when she knew she would not be caught by him. It was a more dangerous game because that was usually in battle. And Damnit if he could make bandages look incredibly sexy. She remembered putting the Shihoin cape on him for his battle against the Sokyoku; he looked incredible warding off the attack from the Sokyoku with only Zangetsu. Of course when the cape came off there was the half robe when he fought Byakuya she had bandaged him up to his neck after training with Zangetsu, and his transformation to Bankai with the all black robe similar to Zangetsu, he had no idea the kind of raw power and confidence he emanated.

 _Oh god, I'm so hopeless, how embarrassing._ She stood up again pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes; she might need to call Urahara down here to give her anything to battle. She moved her hands up to her forehead working them through her bangs as she senses a change in spiritual pressure in front of her. _Of course he had to be down here, funny though I never felt him earlier._

"Ichigo" she opened her eyes sure enough he was standing in front of her with his zanpakuto thrown nonchalantly over his shoulder. Her eyes took in the sight of him, his power seemed slightly limited outside of Soul Society but he was still a serious contender.

"Oi, Yorui-san," He took in the sight of her; she had sensed him as soon as he relaxed his spirit suppression. He had studied her for a moment before hand; she seemed burdened with something, the sight of her with her hand pressed to her head. He'd never seen her out right worried about anything and yet as soon as he relaxed and released his spiritual energy he knew she'd sensed him, he thought he saw a very small smile toy at her lip and she opened her amazing eyes. They radiated warmth, power, and heat. The intensity climbed when he'd called out to her. He was going to offer help of some sort, but that changed with the intensity of her stare he could feel her spiritual energy react to his, _oh it's on!_ "You look like you could use a sparring partner."

Yoruichi felt her pulse go into overdrive at Ichigo's statement. "Ok you're on but Ichigo," she paused, as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "You should know I'm in no mood to hold anything back." Something about him showing up had pushed her over her limit and a good fight was as exhilarating to her as sex, but especially since she hadn't had either in so long.

He looked at her cool and calculating and felt his own pulse quicken, at least this would offer him some sort of release for his own trapped energy. "I didn't think so." He replied. "Yoruichi, here I come!" He yelled as he launched himself after her.

The goddess of shunpo vanished from his sight. No problem he was well advanced to keep up with her. She moved with lithe movements and because he was studying her physical prowess he caught most of her shin kick.

"Ha, caught you looking!" Yoruichi whispered as she dealt him a nasty kick in the shins, that would hardy faze him. She had expected him to come charging at her with no subtlety, but she really hadn't counted on him studying her movements, she knew he too had mastered the shunpo, and also admired his stealth when he applied it. Just as now as she did a quick back handspring to miss an uncomfortably close swing from his zanpakuto, she was sure she'd lost a few strands of hair in the process.

"Well, well look who I caught staring," Ichigo countered. "What's that Yorui-san, cat got your tongue?" His laugh turned to a sputter as she nearly landed a full Gatoringu Jidanda kick to his stomach, he dodged but she spun around quicker and landed a hard open handed smack to his ass. He would kill if anyone who ever made him admit how much that smack had smarted, especially since he hadn't expected it at all.

Yoruichi didn't bother retorting his last comment, the look of pain and surprise from her last attack was repayment enough. Vaguely she wondered what make up sex would be like with Ichigo, and figured something about like this, she was having fun venting her frustration and she could tell he was enjoying himself.

He came at her again unleashing an attack of concentrated spirit energy; it was the same move that had knocked off Urahara's had when he had trained Ichigo. She flash stepped out of the line of trajectory and switched from an evasion tactic to offensive, darting back into close quarter combat with her favorite shinigami. Each moving with deadly speed, she was able to land a few more punches and kicks to his body but he was fast and gave her very limited openings. She was bruised in a few areas where he had managed to land hits with the flat side of the zanpakuto. In one instant she had kicked off the blade and did a back flip over her opponent, sliding to a crouching stance a few feet behind him. She was bleeding from a scratch to her torso and he was bleeding from a nick above his eye.

Both stared at each other feeling the other out.

For her part her fury for fighting was burning out but she still did not feel satisfied, far from it, but neither one was wanting to hurt the other, it was a very complicated dance of evasion. The tension was wound extremely tight she was starting to breath hard gauging to see if he had an opening all she wanted to do was knock him on his ass and walk away.

Ichigo stared at his beautiful and deadly opponent his heart was speeding up with anticipation. He could feel her gauging her next move. He felt the frustration seeping from them both along with a tug in his gut. He waited for her to make her next move.

 _There!_ Yoruichi sprang for the opening she had been waiting for, but in the split second it took her to reach Ichigo he completely surprised her by throwing down his zanpakuto. She punched at his chest but was not surprised to see he had avoided her attack he sidestepped her motion and reached out moving his arm with hers siding his other hand around her midsection. He pulled her in tight up against his rock solid body, taking her striking arm and wrapping that around her stopping her mobility in the tight embrace.

"Face it Yorui-san, I've gotten faster," he whispered in her ear. Lips slightly brushing her hair and he was gone with a flash.

The next thing she learned was that an unexpected slap to the ass can indeed really be painful.

"Ichigo, you bastard," She yelled with frustration, and was completely blindsided as he appeared in front of her, the next thing she knew was that he had immobilized her hands each in his strong grasp held firmly behind her back.

He gave her a wicked grin, "smarts like a bitch doesn't it."

This infuriated her momentarily but she couldn't do anything and he had disappeared once again. _When the hell did I lose the upper hand?_ She pondered, but her body was now on fire that was twice he'd held her incredibly close. And that was when she caught him staring at her she moved with the biggest burst of energy she was only going to have one last chance.

Ichigo studied Yoruichi as she flew at him, she tackled him football style, very unladylike of her, but he could tell he shocked her as he twisted their positions in the air.

They landed nearly taking out the scenery, someone upstairs surely had to be aware of the incredible racket coming from the training facility but he was thankful no one had bothered to come and check out what was happening.

Ichigo stared down at Yoruichi's heaving chest he had her pinned underneath him, he couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperated expression. They were both sweaty by this point and covered in dust. He got up pulling the purple haired beauty up and onto his shoulder in very much the same manner she had carried him to safety in Soul Society. He flash stepped over to the hot springs before she had a moment to gather her wits and unceremoniously tossed her into the pool cloths and all.

 _That little shit!_ Yoruichi came up spitting like an angry cat. After sputtering the spring water she regained her cool composure as she observed him staring at her soaked clothing covering her like a second skin. She took a moment to make him keep waiting and submerged to help get her hair out of her face; she resurfaced below where he stood and grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him in.

Ichigo surfaced to Yoruichi's laughter. Her mood had definitely improved, water streamed from her hair down her neck and he was reminded of the last time he had been in a bath with her. _Idiot, that time I asked her no demanded that she put her clothes on._ Now all he wanted was for her to take her clothes off, what kind of pervert would she think he was then.

So he did the only thing he could think of and took off his own robe and top flinging the wet clothing out of the spring. That had the desired effect of catching her full attention but he had no intention of stopping there.

Yoruichi's laughter died with the wet slop of Ichigo's top hitting the rocks outside the pool. Her eyes snapped to the mound of wet clothing and back Ichigo who had ducked under the water and the next thing she knew was his wet pants had landed next to the first pile.

She stared at the water pooling under the wet fabric not fully comprehending and was caught completely off guard as she turned around trapped by the close proximity of the orange haired shinigami who had backed her against the side of the pool hands on either side of her.

His intense brown eyes boring into her, his hair dripping water onto his strong muscular chest...Her eyes took in his strong muscular unclothed chest. Her eyes quickly darted back to the pile of clothing, quickly to his dripping hair and suddenly to the water level at his toned abdomen, he was naked and he had her trapped.

Ichigo felt himself go rigid as realization dawned in her face and she went bright red. "Oi, Yorui-san, cat defiantly got your tongue" he said. He was not going to lose this opportunity he came in closer and brushed his lips on a small bruise that was already healing from the hot spring water. "Sorry about that" he whispered looking up into her face.

Yoruichi was fighting to control her pulse and the sudden yearning burning through her. His words and lips had just set fire to her whole being and she felt in danger of hyperventilating she was having trouble remembering her own name.

He was intoxicatingly close and she was sure the water temperature had climbed in the small space between them. He was right for the first time in a long time the flash goddess had indeed lost her power of speech and a ragged breath escaped her as she looked down at the innocent brown eyes that were looking up into hers and back down to the tender spot on her arm which his lips kissed.

Ichigo could not believe his eyes; Yoruichi was speechless and rather flummoxed by her current situation. Could it be she really might have an interest in him after all?

There was only one way to find out. He moved his hands to her waist running his fingers around the hem of her shirt exploring the tight skin underneath and sensed her shiver. He looked into her amber eyes and was shocked by the intensity and pure pleasure he saw emanating from her lusty stare, clearly he had to be doing something right.

He didn't want to stall any longer and gripped her wet shirt pulling it over her head and her out stretched arms. The water came up a little over her toned stomach and he was very momentarily distracted by her firm round breasts. He raised a hand from her back running the backs of his fingers over her small nipple raising the hard nub and a soft moan from Yoruichi.

His heart beat was out of control, it was his turn to catch his breath as her hands suddenly reached under the water running her hand over his toned hip muscles and reaching behind firmly cupping his ass and pulling him towards her hips. His breath came out ragged as he felt her press her hips firmly against him, an angry hiss escaping as he realized he'd only pulled off her top.

He lost that train of thought as his collar bone turned to fire when he felt her tongue on his hot skin. Her hands were now pulling his shoulders into her upper half with a soft moan escaping her. A wave of shivers struck him as her soft subtle chest met with the heat and muscle of his own. He held her back with his right hand which he also wrapped in her hair while his other hand reached below the surface to cup her ass. He gripped her tightly to his lower half. He felt anger again at the offending fabric of her pants that was preventing him from feeling her soft skin. With an accidental release of frustrated spiritual energy from his hands, Yoruichi's pants disintegrated and the water exploded, blasted into the training ground much to his surprise.

Yoruichi gigged at Ichigo's shocked expression. "I didn't even know that was possible," she laughed. As the torn pieces of her blown up pants floating down around them she looked into his intense brown eyes. Her eyes took in his face and she noticed a water droplet hanging on his lower lip.

"Ichigo," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to the droplet of water at last bringing her lips softly up to his. The sensation of his rock hard muscular body pressed against her own lithe body was making her dizzy with need.

They had worked their way to the side of the pool where Ichigo could sit Yoruichi straddled him as they kissed, lost in their moment, his tongue exploring her mouth and hers exploring his, the steam enveloping them in its warm caress. She felt his strong hands move to her hips guiding her down.

Yoruichi caught her breath. "Kurosaki-kun" she whispered pausing to open her eyes to make sure this wasn't some hallucination, it most definitely wasn't. He was watching her waiting. She felt his hands tensed waiting for her next words. She made up her mind to come clean and confess and hoped that it would not be the end to their amazing moment but she needed to say it before she went on.

She took a deep breath, "I care about you, Kurosaki-kun." She had never felt so exposed and she didn't want to wait for his response or guiding hands. She was not going to lose her moment even if she had been open and honest. If he didn't feel the same way she would at least have her moment with no regrets but she had, had to say it.

Ichigo stared at the wet purple haired beauty he held now in his hand, he had heard her clearly and he knew she was determined to keep the moment going but he had been surprised to hear how she felt.

Up until she said it he figured he was the only one who was going to treasure this moment so he forcibly stopped her downward motion with little effort and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Yorui-san," he said, waiting until he had her undivided attention. He kissed her mouth roughly and rested his forehead against hers gripping her hair at the nape of her neck so she could not turn away as he told her with a ragged breath, "That's my line." Returning his hand to her hips he pulled her in closer and watched hungrily as Yoruichi's eyes widened at the unmistakable implication of his words.

Yoruichi's heart pounded as she kissed him hungrily. They held each other as intensely as their earlier battle as their worlds collided.

A/N: This was originally written in 2011 and I took a hiatus from and removed all my content. I almost didn't post it because as I have just recently began reading the manga * _ yes I know* my feelings on this paring have changed not that they're not fun to write about, hehe. But I don't see Yoruichi going there anymore. Not sure why I'm bothering with the notes anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Closer by NIN was what originally inspired this.


End file.
